The Girl Next Door
by Dixon-Vixen13
Summary: AU No ZA. After losing his wife, Negan moves into a new apartment where he meets a young woman stuck in a bad situation and all he wants to do is be the hero and save the day. Rated M for language and mature themes.
1. Discovering Jessie

**This is just a little idea that popped into my head in the form of a dream that I felt the need to explore. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

It had been just over a year since the passing of Negan's beloved wife Lucille. The cancer had struck out of the blue, and before he knew it, she was gone. He had finally sold the house they had bought together, as much as it pained him to see it go, it also held too many memories that only made his heart ache, so it was time to let go. He had just moved into an apartment on the top floor a small three story complex. It was a very working class kind of place, nice enough that there wasn't anyone too undesirable lurking around, but not too flash that he would be surrounded by complete snobs that he couldn't stand.

He had however developed a quick distaste for his neighbours right next door. Well to be fair, it was just the guy, not the woman. Not that he had ever properly met either of them, only seen them in passing. But since moving in a week ago he had heard the man yelling at her every single night. It seemed as though every chance he got he was tearing into her for what sounded like the most ridiculous reasons. It took everything Negan had not to storm in there and kick the guy's ass for being so disrespectful to a woman. That was one thing he could not take. The woman was often quiet, it never sounded like she fought back, she probably knew it wouldn't do her any good.

Tonight, of course, was no different than any other. It seemed as though as soon as the man walked in the door he started on her. As Negan sat at his kitchen counter eating his dinner he heard the man start his usual yelling.

"Where the fuck is my dinner?"

'Jesus Christ' Negan thought to himself. 'What a fucking cock!'.

He couldn't hear the woman's reply, but clearly the man wasn't all too happy about it. "Well you better hurry the fuck up coz I've had a shit day, and I'm fucking starving!" he bellowed.

Negan was thankful that for the moment the man seemed to be satisfied because the yelling had stopped. At least now he could enjoy his dinner in relative peace. That was until it sounded as though shit had hit the fan again. It's not like he was trying to pry into his neighbours business, but it was so hard not to hear what was going on through those walls.

"About fucking time!" the man yelled. "Oh for fucks sakes woman… can you not do a single fucking thing right!" he yelled. "Now you've got sauce all over my shirt!"

"Oh crap… here we go again" Negan groaned as he took a swig of his cold beer.

"Well thank fuck for that!" the man yelled. "You better fucking sort that shit out, I don't want to see any stains when you're done Bitch!" he growled angrily and soon after he heard the door open and close, followed by light footsteps heading down the stairs. No doubt by the sounds of things she was heading down to the laundry room in the basement.

He didn't know what possessed him to do it, but he found himself bundling his small amount of dirty washing into a hamper and heading down the stairs after her. As he entered the laundry room he could see the woman visibly tense at the presence of someone else, probably thinking it was her douchebag boyfriend coming to have another go at her. When she looked around and caught his eye he could see the tension leave her body as she relaxed a little.

"Hi" he said as he gave her one of his signature charming smiles.

"Hey" she whispered softly as she finished spraying something on a large shirt before tossing it in the machine, throwing some powder in and turning it on.

"I'm Negan" he offered. "From 3C" he added.

"Jessie" she said with a small smile. "3D".

"Nice to meet you" he said as he held out a hand to her, which after a little bit of consideration she took and gave a small shake. "I just moved in last week" he informed her.

"Nice to meet you" she replied as she sat up on the table and watched him loading up one of the machines.

After a while of silence she spoke up once more. "I'm guessing you heard…?" she asked as she gestured to what was going on upstairs.

"Yeah… kinda hard not to" Negan told her.

"Sorry about that" she grimaced.

"Not your fault Darlin'… don't worry about it" he smiled. "You shouldn't let him treat you like that though" he told her.

"I-" she began before she was cut off by the sound of the douchebag yelling from the stairwell, making her jump and tense up immediately.

"Jessie… what the fuck is taking so long!?"

"I'm sorry, I gotta go" she said as she began to hurry from the room. "Nice meeting you" she added before she took off up the stairs.

That man clearly had her so beat down that she was afraid to stand up to him. It was a shame, because he thought she seemed like a nice girl. Some part of him just wanted to help her, he wasn't the kind of man who could just stand by while a woman was treated like shit. Who knows how long that fucker had been treating her that way. He knew his best chance of helping her was to gain her trust and build a friendship, so that was exactly what he planned to do. Even if it meant stealing moments whenever she was doing laundry. Sure it would probably make him come across as a bit of a stalker, but he didn't care.

It wasn't until about three days later, after yet another evenings worth of yelling he heard her head down to laundry room again, and just like last time he gather up his dirty clothes and followed her.

"We meet again" he smiled as he entered the room to see her perched on the table in what seemed to be her usual spot.

"You stalking me now?" she laughed a little.

"Just wanted to make sure you were ok… and get my clothes cleaned. You know, a two birds with one stone kind of situation" he grinned.

"I'm ok" she sighed.

"You sure about that?" he asked, having heard the way he was yelling at her and putting her down all the time.

"Not really" she said as she fiddled nervously with the ties on her hooded sweatshirt.

"Why do you stay?" he asked out of curiosity. Hoping he wasn't pushing too much.

"I don't have anywhere to go" she told him sadly.

"No family?"

"No… only child. Both of my parents are gone. He's driven away the few friends I had. He even got me fired from my job. He's isolated me completely. I have no income and nowhere to go. He barely lets me leave the apartment, and there's hell to pay if I do without permission" she told him, not intending to blurt it all out like that.

"Sounds like a right fucking asshole" Negan told her seriously.

"Yeah" she agreed sadly. She looked so trapped and defeated, like she was just begging for a way out. He had seen and heard enough of these kinds of situations to know the woman usually only had a couple of ways out, either she leaves, or she ends up getting killed by her abuser.

"You know where I am if you ever need anything" Negan smiled politely.

"Thank you" she whispered in reply.

"Jessie!" came the man's booming voice from the landing and he could see her sigh.

"See you" he said with a small smile.

"See you round" she said softly as she left the room.

A couple more weeks went by before he managed to catch up with her again down in the laundry room. "I was beginning to think you had stopped stalking me" she teased.

"Never" Negan laughed. Each time they met she seemed more at ease with him, and he loved to see her smile. It lit up her whole face. She was really quite beautiful. Had the situation been any different he would have actually considered asking her out. But for now he would settle for casual chit chat and a little harmless flirting, because it seemed to make her smile and he felt like she needed more of that in her life.

"How are things?" he asked as he hopped up on the table sitting next to her.

"The usual… but I'm sure you've heard" she told him.

"Yeah… I've heard. You deserve better you know" he said as he looked at her seriously, his hazel eyes piercing right through her.

"You sure about that?" she asked.

"No woman deserves what he puts you through".

"Maybe" she replied with that all too familiar defeated look in her eye.

"I mean it" Negan assured her. "You are worth so much more. Trust me… I lost my wife a year ago, I know exactly what a good woman is worth" he said sadly.

"I'm sorry… about your wife".

"It's ok, at least she isn't suffering anymore".

"How did she die?" Jessie asked.

"Cancer" he replied simply.

"I'm sorry" she whispered. "I better go… before he starts yelling the whole building down again" Jessie sighed. "Thanks for the talk" she smiled softly as she brushed his hand lightly with her fingertips before she tossed her freshly washed clothes into the dryer and headed back up the stairs.

Negan would be lying to himself if he tried to deny that fact that a simple touch from her felt like electricity to his skin. He never meant to develop feelings for this woman, he just wanted to help her. But the more he spent time with her, the more he got to know her, the more he started to feel something for her other than the pity that originally drove him to make contact.

It was another few days before Negan had seen her again and he found himself looking forward to these stolen moments they shared together while she hid away in the laundry room.

"Hey you" he smiled as he entered.

"Hey yourself" she smiled. "What's new?"

"Nothing much, just the usual… work and not a lot of anything else" he said. "You?"

"I've been thinking a bit about what you said" she confessed.

"About leaving?" he asked.

"Yeah. I mean… I know I have nothing else waiting for me, but nothing has to be better than this right?"

"Absolutely" Negan agreed. "But you don't have _nothing"_ Negan told her. "You have me" he smiled. "We're friends right?"

"Yeah" she smiled in return. "We're friends".

"Good. Coz you know… friends look out for each other. So if you need anything, I mean anything. You let me know. I'm happy to help".

"Thank you. I might just take you up on that. I just have to get my timing right" she told him.

"I'll be around when you do" he smiled.

"I'll see you" she smiled as she gathered up her now dry clothes and headed back up the stairs before she copped another round of unwarranted yelling thrown her way.

"See ya" Negan smiled.

* * *

 **Please leave me a review and let me know your thoughts. Thanks for reading!**


	2. The Situation Escalates

A few days later a particularly bad bout of yelling erupted from next door, and if Negan was completely honest he was quite concerned about Jessie's safety. He even contemplated calling the cops, but he knew it was likely they couldn't do a lot and it would only make things much worse for her, so he decided against it.

"I don't even know why I fucking keep your pathetic useless ass around!" the man yelled, and his tone along with the harsh words just made Negan's blood boil. "I can tell you it ain't for the sex… and it certainly ain't for your fucking cooking!" he boomed.

"Well if you actually told me what you fucking wanted I would cook it for you! I'm not a god damned mind reader Kurt!" Jessie yelled back, and Negan was stunned. Clearly she was getting sick of the way he treated her and decided to fight back, good on her. He knew she had it in her. She may come across as small and timid, but he could see a fire behind her eyes.

"Don't you dare fucking talk back to me bitch!" he heard the man yell, followed by footsteps across the apartment before he heard a small yelp and a thump soon after. If his ears served him right, he had just hit her. An overwhelming rage burned within Negan and it took everything he had not to go over there. "Get out of my fucking sight. Go do laundry or something… I don't want to see your fucking pathetic face right now!" he yelled.

Negan grabbed his washing basket and headed down to the laundry to wait for Jessie. He was loading up one of the machines when he heard her footsteps shuffle in behind him. Turning to look at her the sight almost broke his heart. He had smacked her right across the jaw, there was a big red mark around her cheek and jawbone and her lip was split open.

"Fuck Jessie… are you ok?"

"No" she sobbed quietly, trying to hold back her tears.

"What can I do? Do you want me to call the police?" he asked as he approached her, taking her laundry basket from her hands and placing it on top of one of the machines.

"No… please don't. It only made things worse last time" she told him.

"Last time?"

"I called the cops on him once, they couldn't do anything. It was my word against his and there were no witnesses. I copped it three times worse for calling them. Trust me, it's better this way" she whispered as she wiped away a tear.

Let me see" he said softly as he placed a gentle hand on her face and tilted it upwards inspecting her jaw and lip. "You should really ice it" he said. "Wait here, I'll be right back" he told her as he rushed out of the room, returning a few minutes later with an icepack wrapped in a cloth. "Here, put this on it" he instructed as he motioned for her to sit up on the table.

"Thanks" she replied with a small, somewhat defeated smile, as he tossed her washing into the machine with some powder and turned it on, then taking his place on the table next to her.

"You know I would kick that fucker's ass if I thought it would do any good. But I know it would just make things worse for you". He had seen the guy, sure he was pretty solid, but Negan had a bit of height on him, he could take him.

"It's the thought that counts right" he laughed a little.

"I wish there was something more I could do to help, I feel pretty useless sitting up there just hearing him shout at you all the time" Negan confessed. "Fuck that guys a dick!"

"Trust me, your helping" she smiled softly.

"How so?"

"Before I met you…I was… I was gonna end my life" she admitted. "I had nothing and no-one, I felt so alone and every day was a nightmare. But then you came along and you were nice to me. You gave me a friend, and you cared. Seeing you every few days is something I can look forward to. It was you that gave me the strength to stand up to him today, not that it did me any good" she told him.

"Like I said, I'm here for you, whatever you need" he told her as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his side, relieved when she leaned her head on his shoulder instead of pulling away from the contact. "And please Jessie… if you ever feel that low again, like that is your only way out… don't do it. Come see me okay, I'll help you through it... Promise me?" he begged. "Because I would never forgive myself for not doing more to help you if it came to that".

"I promise" she whispered quietly. "Thanks Negan".

"How's the ice pack helping?"

"It's taking some of the sting away, but it still hurts like a bitch"

"Yeah… looks like a pretty good one. It's gonna leave a hell of a bruise"

"Great…" she sighed as she lifted her head of his shoulder to readjust the ice pack.

"Can I have another look? Should make sure your jaws not broken or dislocated" he told her and she turned to look at him, removing the ice from her face. He placed his hands either side of her jaw checking if each side felt even. "Can you open your mouth for me?" he asked, and she complied. "Feels okay" he told her. "How does it feel when you bit your teeth together? Does it feel normal, or does your bite feel off?" he asked.

Jessie gently clenched her teeth together to check. "Feels normal" she told him.

"That's good. I don't think there's any serious damage" he smiled, his hands still lingering on her face, gently checking her whole jaw bone.

She watched him quietly as he checked her over, carefully studying the features of his face. The look in his hazel eyes was soft behind his black framed glasses, but there was a look of concern written on his face. Her eyes strayed down to his lips, and she couldn't help but think how inviting they looked beneath his short salt and pepper beard. She wondered for a moment what it would feel like to kiss him. As she looked back up and her eyes connected with his she saw he was curiously watching her study him and she felt a little embarrassed. But in that moment something possessed her and she found herself moving closer to him, her lips connected with his, catching him off guard. After a short moment she felt him reciprocate the kiss and she involuntarily melted against his lips. The kiss was sweet but brief, and as she pulled away her name was a quiet whisper passing his lips.

"Oh shit… I'm… I'm so sorry" she stuttered. "I… shouldn't have done that. I… I better go, thanks for the ice" she said quickly as she handed it back to him before she rushed from the room.

"Jessie?" he called after her, but she was gone in a flash. "What the hell was that all about?" he asked himself, a little puzzled by her actions. She was the one that initiated the kiss, he wasn't quite sure why she had freaked out and run off.

His lips tingled where she had kissed him. He hadn't kissed anyone since Lucille. To be honest he hadn't had any real desire to. Sure he liked Jessie, but he knew her situation was complicated so he never made a move with her. He was a little shocked that she had kissed him, but once he got over that he gladly accepted the kiss.

He heard the familiar beep of the washing machine and threw his washing into one dryer, and grabbed Jessie's out, tossing it into another dryer for her so it was waiting for her when she remembered.

Over a week had gone by and Negan hadn't seen Jessie since she stunned him with that kiss down in the laundry. Of course he had heard the usual yelling coming from next door, so at least he knew she was okay. Well, as okay as one could be in that situation. When he heard the tell-tale signs of her heading down to the laundry, as usual he gathered up his washing and followed after her. It was becoming like some sort of ritual for him.

"I was beginning to think you were avoiding me" Negan said as he entered the room where she was perched on the table.

"I was" she said with an embarrassed kind of smile on her face.

"Now why would you do that?" he asked with a curious tone, although he knew full well why, he just like to tease her.

"Because I kissed you" she said, stating the obvious.

"So…" he said with a smile as he began loading up the washing machine.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that".

"Why not?"

"You know why" she said, giving him a serious look.

"Because of _'douchebag'_ upstairs? Who gives a shit about him. He doesn't know how to treat a woman right" Negan told her as he took his spot up on the table. "I'm not sorry you did it" he smiled somewhat smugly.

Jessie looked at him curiously. Was he saying he liked the kiss? Was he telling he her wanted to kiss her? "You're not?" she questioned.

"Nope" he grinned. "Look Darlin'… I can see your brain working behind those gorgeous blue eyes so let me just tell you straight so you don't have to keep trying to work out what's going on here okay. I like you Jessie… and you know that I think you deserve much fucking better than what you're currently getting. So, if you want a man who will treat you right… I'm here" he said, basically offering himself up to her, kind of surprising himself in the process. He knew that he had developed feelings for her, but he wasn't really sure to what extent until that moment.

"You want me to leave him for you?" she asked, making sure she was understanding him correctly.

"I'm not going to try and push you into anything, but I want you to know, the option is there".

"I wish it was that easy" she sighed. "I don't want to drag you into this mess".

"Too late Darlin'… I'm already in. There's no getting rid of me now" he grinned. "Just think about it ok" he told her as he jumped down from the table and tossed their washing into the dryers. Approaching her again he stood against the table, positioning himself carefully between her knees as he reached a gentle hand to her face. He ran the pad of his thumb over her lip, where the split had almost healed completely. "Almost good as new again" he whispered as he traced her lip with his thumb, noticing the way she quivered lightly beneath his touch as she let out a small shaky breath. Negan leaned in and pressed his lips gently against hers and pulled back giving her a charming smile before he turned and left the room, leaving her to mull it all over.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed chapter two. Please review and let me know what you think of the story so far.**


	3. When The Shit Hits The Fan

**Thank you everyone for your reviews on this story so far. I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

A little over two weeks had passed by since Negan had kissed Jessie in the laundry room, and he was beginning to think she was avoiding him again. Maybe he had pushed a little too far? He couldn't even explain it to himself, but he had this burning need to save her from that bastard who was constantly tearing her down. In the last couple of months since he had moved in to the complex he had gotten to know her as best as one could with their secret little rendezvous down in the laundry room. And from what he knew about her so far, he knew that she was a good person. Always willing to see the best in people, everyone except herself that was, sadly that had been her downfall with 'douchebag'. Negan refused to call him by his name when talking to Jessie. As far as he was concerned the guy was complete scum and didn't deserve to be treated as anything but that.

Much to his delight as he was doing his laundry that night, Jessie came wandering quietly in. "I was beginning to think you had skipped town" Negan smiled at her.

"Wish I had" Jessie replied with a sigh, avoiding looking at him properly.

"Jess… what's up?" he questioned, sensing she was keeping something from him.

"Nothing… everything's fine" she mumbled, still refusing to look at him as she stuffed her clothes into the washing machine.

"Jessie… c'mon" he said as he stepped closer to her, and when she turned her face further from him so he couldn't see the other side he knew exactly what was up. Carefully he reached a hand around and placed it gently on her cheek, turning her face to make her look at him. "Oh shit Jess" he sighed, taking in the sight of her black eye. "I'm gonna kill that mother fucker" he growled angrily.

"It's fine Negan… just leave it" she pleaded.

"I can't just let it go Jessie. That asshole is up there smacking you around every other day and you just want me to ignore that? No man should ever hit a woman" he told her.

"It will only make things worse" she sighed.

"We have to do something. You can't keep living like this. That fucker will kill you one day Jessie. Is that what you want?"

"What does it matter? No one is gonna miss me anyway" she said sadly, unable to even look him in the eye.

"I would miss you"

"You barely know me Negan"

"I know you well enough. I care about you. I worry about you. You have to leave him Jessie, before he puts you in the hospital, or worse he kills you" he all but begged her.

"And where will I go? A woman's shelter? He will find me, and then everything will be ten times worse, don't say it won't happen coz you know it will" she told him.

"Fuck the shelter. Stay with me" he said seriously.

"Right next door to him? You're joking right? He'll find out and then were both dead".

"He can fucking try, I will fuck him up" Negan growled. "I'm not kidding Jessie. I have a spare room. You can stay with me as long as you need. At least then I'll know your safe" he told her.

"I… I can't Negan" she said as she slipped out of his clutches and jumped up onto her spot on the table.

"Why not?" Negan asked, like there wasn't even a choice to be made. In his mind it was clear what she should do.

"For starters… I have no job. I can't pay rent".

"I don't care about that" he told her. "Can you cook?" Negan asked, like it was already a done deal, as he jumped up and sat next to her.

"Well if you listened to Kurt, I can't cook to save myself"

"I don't give a fuck what 'douchebag' thinks… can you? Coz Darlin' I aint no chef. I would gladly welcome a woman who can cook into my apartment" he smiled.

"Well my cooking hasn't killed anyone yet" she laughed.

"That's a shame… I know some asshole who would really benefit from that" he laughed in reply. "It's sorted then, leave that fucker, come and stay with me… rent free, all you gotta do is cook, coz I cannot live on takeout for much longer" he laughed.

"Just like that?" she asked as she looked at him questioningly.

"Just like that" he smiled in reply.

"So what I just go upstairs pack my stuff and walk out? You really think he's gonna let me leave that easily?" she asked.

"Doesn't matter what he wants… you get out that door, you're free. I'll be waiting right there for you. I will beat his fucking head in if he so much as lays a hand on you" Negan assured her.

"Why do you want to go to so much trouble just for me?"

"Because… you're worth saving Jess. And I don't want you wasting your life with that asshole" he told her as he took her hand in his.

"Okay" she agreed.

"Okay?" he repeated, a little stunned.

"Yeah… I'll do it. I'll leave" she told him as she took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

"You're doing the right thing Jessie… trust me" he said as he lept down off the table and moved over to the machines tossing his clothes in the dryer. Jessie gathered up her load of washing, still wet and bundled it into the basket.

"This is his shit… he can do it him damned self" she declared as she headed for the door and up the stairs and stopped on the landing just outside their apartments.

"You can do this" he whispered reassuringly. "I'll be right out her waiting" he said as he leaned up against the wall between the two doors to each apartment. He gave her one last smile as she headed in the door and he prayed to god that she got her stuff and got out quickly.

A few minutes had passed and Negan found himself very much on edge. The wait was killing him, he just wanted her out of there and safe.

"Where the fuck are you going?" he heard the asshole shout and he anxiously waited for the door to open, and it did just a crack before it was slammed shut again.

"I'm leaving, get out of the way" Jessie told him confidently.

"The fuck you are!" he boomed and Negan heard the click of the door lock. Fuck… that complicated things a little.

"C'mon Jessie" he whispered to himself. "Get out of there" he begged.

"You're not going fucking anywhere" he heard the man yell again followed by a loud thump which he could only assume was him smacking her about again. He rushed to the door and tried the handle, but it was definitely locked. He ripped his cell from his pocket and dialled the police as he began barging the door with his shoulder. When someone answered the phone he frantically spoke "My neighbour is smacking around his girlfriend… I think he's gonna kill her. You have to get here quick" before following up with the address. He was advised to stay on the line but he hung up and shoved the phone back into his pocket. Taking a small run up he attempted to barge the door in again with his shoulder, but had no luck.

"Fuck! C'mon!" he groaned as he heard the sound of Jessie's desperate cries for help in between the sounds of him beating her. Lifting his leg up he kicked at the door as hard as he could… still nothing. He tried once more, putting all his strength and weight behind it, and the door flew open just in time for him to see the asshole practically lift Jessie in the air by her throat and slam her down through the glass coffee table.

Negan saw red, and he charged into the room tackling the guy to the floor, landing punch after punch to his face as the asshole tried desperately to defend himself. "Not so nice of the fucking receiving end huh!?" Negan shouted as he threw a few more punches before the man managed to kick him off. Getting to his feet he eyed the man as he did the same.

"Who the fuck are you!?" he yelled at Negan.

"I'm your fucking neighbour asshole! And I'm sick of listening to you smack her around" he growled as he took a swing at him, connecting with his nose with a sickening crack. The man clutched at his face, as blood poured from his nose. Negan didn't let up and he grabbed the man's head and brought it down to connect with his knee, splitting his eyebrow open too. Pretty soon his whole face was covered in blood. Before Negan could get another hit in he heard someone yell from behind him. "Police! Get on the floor with your hands up!"

Negan knew better than to not comply so he dropped to his knees with his hands behind his head. "Please… make sure she's ok" he begged one of the officers.

"ID?" one of the cops demanded as another one restrained the asshole, and the other checked on Jessie and then called for an ambulance.

"Back right pocket" Negan told the cop as he was being put in cuffs. "I'm the neighbour… I called it in. I had to kick the door down, he was gonna kill her" Negan informed them.

"You'll need to make an official statement" the cop told him.

"Yeah… whatever you need. Please just tell me is she ok?" Negan asked as he looked towards the other cop who seemed to be applying pressure to wounds on an unconscious Jessie.

"She's in a bad way, but the ambulance is coming" the policewoman told him as the douchebag Kurt was being hauled off in cuffs. Soon after the paramedics arrived and did a quick assessment of Jessie before moving her onto a stretcher and taking her away.

"Fuck…" Negan sighed. He felt like all of this was his fault. No doubt it was bound to happen sooner or later, but he felt like he had sped it up by convincing her to finally leave him.

"We need you to come down to the station, give a formal statement, then we will have to hold you until we can get a statement from the victim too. Just to make sure we keep the right guy in custody" the cop explained.

"Sure… let's get it over with. Can that asshole press charges against me for defending her?" Negan asked.

"He can try, but if she can corroborate that it was in her defence, you'll be let off" the policeman said.

"Alright good" Negan said as he was led down the stairs, still in cuffs like some kind of criminal. He didn't really care too much what was happening to him though, he was more worried about whether Jessie was going to be ok. The picture of her lying on top of the glass coffee table, lifeless and bleeding will be forever stuck in his mind.

* * *

 **Thanks for ready, please leave me a review and let me know what you think.**


	4. Aftermath

Jessie had just finished up with the doctor and nurses, when a couple of police officers walked in to her hospital room requesting that she give a statement.

"It's all kind of a blur" Jessie mumbled, the last thing she wanted right now was to have to relive the whole thing all over again. But she guessed the sooner she got it over and done with, the sooner she could move on.

"Just start with what you remember" the soft spoken policewoman encouraged.

"I… I was leaving him… Kurt. I don't even know why I had stayed for so long, I guess I was just too scared to leave. I had packed my things and I was heading for the door when he stopped me. He wouldn't let me go. He began hitting me, and… and he wouldn't stop, he just kept going and going" Jessie sobbed. The last thing I remember was that he had me by the throat, I struggled to breath and then everything just went black" she told them.

"And at what point did your neighbour… Mr Carter come in?" the policeman asked.

"Negan? I… I don't remember" she said a little confused. "He was waiting outside for me" she recalled. "He knew about the abuse, he had convinced me to leave Kurt. He waited in the hall while I packed my things. I remember hearing him trying to break down the door as Kurt was beating me, but I don't remember seeing him before I blacked out. All I know is… if Negan hadn't have been there… Kurt, he would have killed me, he was out of control" Jessie sobbed.

"Ok, that's all we need for now" the policewoman said, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. "You get some rest, we'll be in touch if we need anything else" she told her, and they both left.

Negan sat quietly in a holding cell, waiting until he was allowed to leave. Unlike the 'douchebag' in another cell down the hall, who was hollering something about police brutality and threatening to slap 'that interfering bastard' referring to Negan with assault charges. However no-one was taking any notice of him. It was a good couple of hours after he had given his official statement that a policeman came to tell him that he was free to go.

"Any word on Jessie?" he asked the officer.

"I don't have any details for you sorry. I just know they managed to get a statement from her confirming your version of events" he told Negan.

"Okay… thanks Officer. You have a good night" Negan smiled as he collected his belongings from the front desk and went outside to catch a cab straight to the hospital. All he was worried about was making sure that she was ok.

When Negan arrived at the hospital the nurse at the desk refused to let him in, apparently visiting hours were over and she urged him to go home and come back in the morning. Needless to say Negan was not too happy about it. "Can you at least tell me if she's ok?" he begged.

"I ain't gonna lie honey, she's not in a good way" the woman told him.

"Ok… thanks I guess. What time are visiting hours?" he asked.

"8am to 10pm Sir" she smiled.

"Alright, I'll be back in the morning" he sighed before leaving the building in search for another cab home. It had been a long day, and he was dead tired, but he knew there was no way in hell he was going to sleep well tonight.

Arriving back on their floor Negan saw there was police tape across the kicked in door to Jessie's apartment. Before going home he slipped in and grabbed the bags that she had packed, taking them back to his apartment. He had asked the officers about it before leaving the station, knowing that she would at least need some clothes, and they had told him that it was ok, as long as he was careful not to disturb anything else.

Settling in to his bed Negan tried to get some sleep, but it didn't come easy. It seemed like every time he closed his eyes the sound of Jessie crashing through the glass table echoed through his mind, the image stuck in there along with it.

The following morning, after not much sleep and copious amounts of coffee Negan hopped in his truck and headed for the hospital. A different nurse was at the desk, and she directed him to Jessie's room. As he approached he peered through the window to see her sat up in bed, finishing off what he assumed was a very mediocre hospital breakfast. The sight of her damn near tore his heart in two and he had to take a moment to get himself together before going in. He knocked softly on the door before entering "Hey you" he whispered with a smile, and he received a small smile back before she ducked her head looking down at the spoon she was still holding. She couldn't look at him, not with the way she felt. She was ashamed of how bad she had let things get, and her face was the proof of just how horrible it had been.

Sensing her discomfort Negan talked, so that she didn't have to. "I brought you some clothes" he said, holding up her back pack which he then placed down next to her bed within arms reach if she needed it.. Although it had felt like a bit of an invasion of her privacy, he had gone through her suitcase that morning and thrown some clothes into her backpack for her, along with a small bag he assumed held her toiletries. "I thought you might like to at least be a little comfortable" he told her.

"Thanks" came her mumbled reply, but still she refused to meet his gaze.

"I also got you these" he said, holding up a small bunch of flowers. "Kind of a get well soon, I'm sorry I got you into this mess present" he offered, and she finally looked up at him, the sadness clear in her eyes.

"This isn't your fault" she assured him. "I allowed things to get out of hand. I brought this on myself".

"Maybe if I hadn't have pushed you into leaving" he offered.

"You didn't… you just gave me the idea. I made that choice on my own. And it was the best decision I have made my whole life, even with the way things turned out" she told him. "You have nothing to be sorry for".

"I still feel awful" he confessed.

"Don't… I'm ok" she insisted. "I just wish I didn't have to wear the evidence on my face. I feel… ugly" she said.

"I can assure you Darlin', ugly is not a word I would ever use to describe you" Negan smiled charmingly, earning himself a small shy smile from her. He was such a flirt, and he always knew just the right things to say to get her to smile.

"You know, nobody has ever brought me flowers before" she said as he popped them in a water jug next to her bed, before taking a seat in the arm chair.

"Really? Well… you've been meeting all the wrong kind of guys" he told her.

"Tell me about it" she laughed, gesturing to her face trying to make light of the situation.

"What did the doctor have to say?" Negan asked.

"I'll be lucky if I can remember it all" she told him. "Let's see… fractured jaw bone, fractured clavicle, fractured cheekbone, split lip, eyebrow contusion requiring stitches, two broken ribs and three fractured, broken left wrist and multiple contusions to my arms, back and legs, most requiring stitches" she rattled off. "I'm guessing that last part was from the glass coffee table… although I don't really remember it".

Negan did his best to keep the look of anger and disgust from his face upon hearing of all her injuries. He couldn't believe a man could be capable of inflicting so much pain to a woman. He would never, ever raise a hand to a woman, it just wasn't in his nature. "I'm so sorry Jessie" he sighed.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. The wounds will heal and the bruises will fade" she said optimistically, and for the first time since he had met her, he saw a glimmer of hope in her eyes. It was like a dark cloud had been lifted from her life and she was finally able to see that better things were on the horizon for her.

"Is there anything I can get you?"

"No, I'm good. Thank you".

"Any idea when they will let you out of here?" he asked.

"Couple of days maybe?"

"I've put your things in the spare room at my place" he told her. "That is if our deal still stands… I know things are a little different now".

"Well everything is in Kurt's name so I can't really stay in the apartment, besides I can't pay the rent until I get a job. So if your still ok with it, I'd like to stay" she smiled softly.

"The room's all yours" Negan declared happily. "I gotta head off to work. You gonna be ok?" he asked, not really wanting to leave her alone.

"Yeah I'll be alright. See you later?" she asked hopefully.

"Absolutely" he grinned as he leaned in and planted a soft kiss to her forehead before heading out the door. "I'm really glad you made it through Jess. See ya Darlin'" he called with a small wave.

Jessie felt lucky to have had a man like Negan walk into her life. He was like her own personal knight in shining armour, rescuing her from her dungeon and fighting the dragon… so to speak. She knew from his little confession in the laundry room that he liked her, and if she was being honest with herself she had always felt a kind of connection with him. Something about his presence always made her feel safe. She wasn't exactly sure what was happening between the two of them, whether they were just friends, or something more, but she wasn't in any real hurry to find that out just yet. There was a long road of recovery ahead of her. Not just physically but emotionally too, she was just glad that she had someone who was willing to help her through it all.

* * *

 **Thank you all for your reviews on this story. They are very much appreciated! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please leave me a review and let me know what you thought.**


	5. Homecoming

**Thank you everyone for your kind reviews. I hope you like this next chapter.**

* * *

A couple of days had passed by since the incident and Jessie was finally allowed to leave the hospital that afternoon. Luckily it was the weekend and Negan had the next two days off work, so it all fell together quite nicely. "Ready to go?" he smiled as he wandered in to her hospital room where she was already waiting patiently with her bag at her side.

"Hell yes! I can't wait to get out of here" she laughed in reply. Negan grabbed her bag and slung it over his shoulder as he led the way out and headed towards his truck. She gave a smile of appreciation for his vehicle as they approached the gleaming Ford F150. It was a little high off the ground, so he lent her a hand so that she could climb into the cab without straining her broken wrist or her ribs.

"Nice truck" she smiled as he took his place in the driver's seat. "2015 model right?"

"Sure is…" he grinned in reply, pleasantly surprised that she knew what year it was. He loved a woman who had an appreciation for cars. "It's nice to see a woman who knows about trucks" he told her.

"I always used to help my Dad out at his garage, I learnt a thing or two and always had a passion for cars" she smiled.

"Damn… that's sexy as hell" he chuckled, making her blush.

When they made it back to the apartment complex Jessie found herself frozen for a moment at the top of the stairs, staring at the gaping hole where her door had once been. The police tape still across it. She walked a little closer to see that almost everything had been removed.

"Cops were clearing it out yesterday. Took all of douchebags shit to storage they said. I hope there wasn't anything left behind that you wanted, coz I don't know if it'll still be there" Negan told her.

"I packed everything I wanted" she replied as she stared vacantly into the room. She felt like it held no meaning for her at all. It had never felt like home, all it held was bad memories and she was glad to be leaving it. Even if she was going to only be right next door.

"C'mon…" Negan urged her. "I'll show you around" he smiled as he unlocked his door and invited her in, shutting it behind them as he placed her backpack down on the sofa. "So this is the living room, obviously" he said as he gestured to the nice open space. "Which opens up onto the kitchen" he told her as he gestured to the stylish and tidy room with a small dining table in the corner by the window and a nice little breakfast bar off the kitchen counter. "What's mine is yours, let me know if you can't find anything" he said with a smile as he headed down the hallway.

"Bathroom is in here" he said as he opened the door, revealing a decent sized room with a shower, large bathtub and a bathroom vanity. "Toilet, right next door" he said as he tapped on the door as he walked past. "My room is right over here" he said as he gestured to the master bedroom, and she peered in the doorway taking in its very neat and tidy appearance. "Linen cupboard" he said as he pointed to the door next to his room. "And this is you…" he finished as he came to the last door at the end of the hall on the opposite side, opening it and inviting her in.

It was a nice tidy room, with a queen sized bed topped with a blue quilt. Next to it was a small night stand and against the opposite wall sat a chest of drawers and a small closet. On top of the bed sat the couple of bags she had packed. "This is perfect" she smiled as she sat down on the bed, running her hands over the soft fleece blanket folded up at the foot of the bed.

"Glad you like it" he grinned. "Make yourself at home, there are drawers and a closet for your clothes. If you need anything else you just let me know. You can even keep your girly shit in the bathroom cabinet, I really don't mind" Negan laughed.

"Thank you for doing this. It really means a lot to me" Jessie smiled as she stood up and placed a quick kiss on his scruffy cheek.

"My pleasure" he smiled. "So what do you fancy for dinner?" he asked.

"I was thinking I could cook for you? It is our deal after all"

"You don't have to do that, I mean you just got out of the hospital. You should be resting up, not slaving in the kitchen".

"But I want to. Besides, I'm craving a home cooked meal after that god awful hospital crap and I'm sure you're sick of take out and frozen dinners right? I love cooking, it relaxes me" she told him.

"Alright, if you insist" he smiled charmingly. "At least let me help?"

"Deal" she grinned. "So what kind of food do you like?"

"I like pretty much anything Darlin', I'm not a fussy man. Just don't try feed me asparagus coz I hate that shit" he laughed.

"Okay, note to self… no asparagus" she giggled. "What's your favourite home cooked meal?"

"Hmmm that's a tough decision, but I think I would have to go with… Lasagne" he grinned.

"So you're a pasta man" she smiled.

"I do love me a good pasta meal".

"So it's settled, I'll cook us Lasagne".

"Sounds perfect… but we might need to go to the grocery store" he smiled. "Obviously, I don't do a lot of cooking so the kitchen is only stocked with the basics".

"Ok, well show me what you got, and well go from there"

"You asking me to get naked Darlin?" he questioned, looking at her very seriously. "Call me old fashioned but I think it's a little too soon to be showing you what I got" he said with a wicked grin.

"What!? No I meant food! Show me what _food_ you got" she stuttered.

"I know you did Darlin', I'm just fucking with you" he chuckled. "That was just too damn easy" he said, making her laugh too.

"You're terrible!" she giggled.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to my sense of humour soon enough" he chuckled as he opened up the pantry and the fridge and showed her what he had.

"Alright then, off to the grocery store" she smiled. "Lead the way"

After unpacking the groceries and putting them away Jessie set about familiarising herself with Negan's kitchen, opening each cupboard to inspect its contents. She had somewhat of a photographic memory, so she knew it wouldn't take much to remember where everything was when she had seen it all once.

She laid out everything she needed on the benchtop and proceeded to turn on the oven before washing her hands to start prepping, as Negan did the same. "Alright Jess, what do you want me to do? He asked, eager to help. She was after all still injured and was working with a broken wrist.

Jessie threw some olive oil in a pan and began to break up the minced beef to brown. Handing Negan the wooden spoon she instructed "Keep an eye on the beef mince, don't let it burn".

"Yes Ma'am" he grinned as he set about swirling it around the pan as it slowly browned, breaking up any large chunks as he went. All the while he watched her finely dice and onion and some garlic before tossing it in the pan with the meat. Next she very finely chopped up a zucchini and some baby spinach leaves, tossing them in the pan as well.

"Good thing you're right handed" Negan observed.

"Tell me about it" she smiled as she took a spot next to him at the stove and began to melt some butter in a saucepan, throwing some flour in too. Once it had cooked a little she added some milk and stirred occasionally waiting for it to thicken, while she grated some cheese. Leaning closer to Negan she threw a jar of tomato based pasta sauce in the pan and instructed him to mix it all through.

"This smells pretty damned good" he said excitedly.

"This is the way my Mum used to do it, she would always finely dice vegetables so Dad and I wouldn't even know they were in there" she laughed as she put the cheese into the creamy white sauce and mixed it all together, leaving a little behind to go on top. "Ok… I think we are good to go" she smiled.

"Right, so what first?" he asked as he brought the oven dish over.

"First a layer of beef" she instructed, and she watched as he carefully spooned it in, spreading it out evenly, before she place a sheet of pasta on top and then smothered it in the cheese sauce and sandwiched it in with another layer of pasta. They continued layering it in, until they finished with the last of the cheese sauce, and a sprinkle of the left over grated cheese before popping it in the oven to bake. "Should be ready in thirty minutes" she smiled somewhat triumphantly as she set the timer on the oven. "Shall we tidy up?" she asked.

"You go relax Jess, I'll wash up" he told her, but she wasn't having it. She insisted on helping out. Referring to it as 'pulling her weight'.

"Is that something 'douchebag' used to say to you?" Negan asked as he began to scrub the dirty dishes and set them on the rack for her to dry. Somehow the very domesticated task just felt so natural with her. He thought it might feel odd, having a woman who wasn't Lucille cooking for him and doing dishes, but it didn't feel strange at all. It felt completely normal.

"Yeah" Jessie sighed in reply. "Guess I gotta remember how to relax, not live like I'm constantly being watched and scolded for everything I do _wrong_ " she laughed.

"I'm sure you were probably used to doing everything, and I doubt you ever even did anything wrong" he said.

"Pretty much".

"Well you don't have to worry about that here" he smiled. "I can promise you, I won't ever tell you to 'pull your weight'. Not that you would weigh much… your tiny" he chuckled as he tickled her waist lightly causing her to giggle. "And ticklish apparently… I'll remember that" he said with a devilish grin.

While they waited for the lasagne to cook, they sat and talked for a while, taking the opportunity to find out more about each other. Negan asked about her parent's and where she grew up. He learned about how her Dad had passed away from cancer, like his late wife Lucille. And her mother had developed Alzheimer's at a young age and she too had passed away. He told her about the construction company he worked for and the house he was currently building. Conversation came so naturally and Negan was very charming, not to mention skilled with his hands and just generally a great guy, Jessie wondered how in the hell she had ever fallen for a dickhead like Kurt in the first place.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, and as always please leave me a review, much appreciated!**


	6. Settling In

As they sat down and enjoyed their meal together Negan was amazed at how great her cooking was. Of course he knew better than to believe anything that he had heard 'fuck head' say through the walls, but if you listened to him, he made it sound as though Jessie was a terrible cook. "Jess… this is delicious" he told her, shovelling another mouthful in.

"I'm glad you like it. It's nice to cook for someone who appreciates it".

"Oh I appreciate it very much. I hope you don't believe a single word that fucker ever said to you" Negan told her. "Forget it Jessie, forget it all, because he clearly doesn't know the first thing about a good home cooked meal, let alone the first thing about a good woman" he said seriously.

"I'm trying not to dwell on the things he said to me. It makes it kind of hard to feel like your worth anything when someone spent every day tearing you down" she confessed.

"Well, I'll spend every day building you back up if that's what it takes. That asshole was clearly fucking stupid. I heard him once tell you that he doesn't keep you around for your cooking… Darlin' I'd keep you around for your cooking alone!" he exclaimed, shoving another forkful into his mouth with delight.

"Thank you" she smiled, loving the way he made her feel. For the first time in so many years, she felt appreciated. She felt like she mattered, that she was worth something.

"I don't mean to pry but… when I was packing some clothes for you, I noticed a sketch pad in the bottom of your suitcase. You draw?" he asked. "I didn't look I promise. I didn't want to invade your privacy any more than was necessary" he assured her. "I mean, I did have to handle your underwear after all" he laughed.

"I appreciated that, besides we spent a couple months doing laundry together, it's not like you hadn't seen my underwear before" she giggled. "It was nice to have my own clothes in hospital" she told him. "Yeah I dabble a little. Ever since I was a kid I had a love for art. Over the years it became a way to vent my emotions, get things out of my head you know" she told him.

"I'd like to see your drawings sometime, if you don't mind showing me that is"

"Sure, I think I can manage that" she said with a smile. No one except her parents had ever taken an interest in her artwork, but then again, not a lot of people knew it was something she was into. She kind of kept it to herself, and especially kept it from Kurt. She didn't want him destroying the one vice she had left.

When they finished up their dinner, Negan loaded their plates and cutlery into the dishwasher. "How are you feeling? You tired, or are you up for a movie?" he asked.

"I'm ok, a little sore" she said wincing from the pain in her ribs as she got up from the dining table. "But I could go a movie" she smiled.

"Great. You pick one out and I'll get your pain meds" he said as he set about fetching her a glass of water and a couple of the pills she had been given at the hospital to take home.

Jessie ran her eyes over the vast collection of DVDs on Negan's shelves. There had to be at least five hundred, she was in awe. Not to mention he had great taste. There were even a bunch of sappy romantic comedy type movies which came as a bit of a surprise. But then again Negan was a very complex man, and one who wasn't afraid of emotions.

As he handed her the water and medication she handed him her choice of movie. "Really?" he questioned in surprise. "Of all the movies I have, romcoms and all, _this_ is what you want to watch?" he asked.

"Why, what's wrong with it?" she asked.

"Oh there is nothing wrong with it. Nothing at all. I'm just a little surprised is all" he said with a smile as he popped the DVD into the player and settled down on the sofa next to her.

"A girl can't like Transporter 3?" she questioned.

"Absolutely she can" he smiled.

"Good, because it's my all time favourite movie" she grinned. She had always had a thing for Jason Statham. There was just something about that stubbly beard and closely shaved head. Not to mention his body in those shirtless fight scenes… so hot! And those gorgeous hazel eyes with their piercing stare… which come to think of it, actually reminded her of Negan. And now she found herself venturing into dangerous territory so she willed he mind to focus elsewhere.

"I love that you love it" he chuckled as the movie started.

About halfway through the movie Jessie started to get uncomfortable. Although the pain meds were doing their job, it was difficult to find the right spot on the sofa that didn't aggravate any of her injuries, there were quite a few of them after all, and they were scattered all over her body. She shuffled around for a while with one of the cushions, trying to find a good spot, becoming increasingly frustrated.

"Everything ok there Darlin'?" Negan asked.

"Yeah, I just can't get comfortable, between all the fractures and the stitches, everything feels a bit off" she told him.

"Here" he said as he placed a cushion in his lap. "Lie down and stretch out, it might help" he offered. A little cautiously she did as he suggested, and after a few minutes she found just the right position that didn't make anything hurt so she could enjoy the rest of the movie. She noticed at some point that Negan had shuffled around a bit and his arm had come to rest over her shoulder, his fingers casually stroking her dark brown hair. If it had been anyone else she would have been creeped out, but she found she didn't mind at all when it was him. In fact she actually enjoyed it. It felt nice and relaxing, and if she wasn't careful she felt like it might almost put her to sleep.

When the movie had finished Jessie was only just still awake. "I will never get sick of that movie" she mumbled happily, Negan's fingers still lazily running through her hair.

"I gotta admit, it's one of my favourites too" he smiled. "C'mon, I should get you to bed" Negan said as he rubbed her shoulder gently.

"Trying to get me into bed already Negan… and here I was thinking you were a gentleman" she giggled, using his own sense of humour of twisting words against him.

"See, I told you you'd get used to my humour, it's already rubbing off on you" he smiled as he helped her up off the couch. Immediately her mind went to make a dirty joke referring to his words 'rubbing off', but she decided against it, although she was certain he would have found it funny. But she would be likely digging herself a hole she couldn't get out of. She had been on the receiving end of Negan's flirtation and innuendo before down in the laundry room, and she felt like he would definitely win when it came to making somewhat sexual jokes. He would have her blushing and stuttering in a matter of seconds, which would only make him laugh. And boy did she love his laugh, the way it made his whole face light up.

"Thank you, for everything Negan" she smiled as she gave him a quick hug. "See you in the morning" she said as she headed down the hallway. She stopped off in the bathroom to brush her teeth before continuing to her room to get changed into her pyjamas. Just as she was settling in to bed she heard a soft knock at the door.

"Yeah?" she called out quietly.

Negan opened the door and peered in. "I thought I'd bring you these" he said as he walked in and sat a couple of pills and a fresh glass of water on the bedside cabinet. "Just in case you need them during the night" he smiled.

"Thank you" she smiled. She wasn't used to living with a man who was so thoughtful and caring, it kind of caught her by surprise.

"Sweet dreams" he whispered as he slipped out of the room closing the door softly behind him.

Jessie woke around two in the morning in a fair bit of pain. Switching on the bedside lamp she threw the pain meds in her mouth and took a large gulp of water. Turning off the light again she shuffled around and tried to get comfortable again but struggled to get back to sleep. She gave it a while, but eventually got sick of trying and decided to get up and go to the bathroom.

On her way back to her room she saw Negan standing in his doorway with cute bed hair and sleepy eyes, wearing a pair of tight boxer shorts and nothing else. "Everything ok" he asked, the concern clear in his voice. She seized the opportunity to quickly take in his almost naked appearance. He had long slender legs, his body was lean and muscular with a dusting of hair on his chest. His arms had a few tattoos on them, and she found it incredibly sexy. She had to force herself not to stare too long before he noticed she was checking him out.

"Yeah I just couldn't sleep. A little sore" she explained.

"You take your pills?" he asked.

"Yes doctor" she smiled.

"Smart ass" he chuckled. "Anything else you need?"

"No, I'm okay. I'm sure I'll be able to sleep once the drugs kick in" she smiled as she stepped back into her room. "Night" she whispered as she started to close her door.

"Good night" he replied as he too went back to bed.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. Please leave a review and let me know your thoughts on this chapter :)**


	7. Best Bacon Ever

**Thanks to anyone who had read and reviewed this story so far. Thanks very much! I'm glad you're enjoying it.**

* * *

When Jessie awoke the next morning she could hear that Negan was already up and about. She decided to take a shower before starting her day, but realised that it was going to be a little tricky given the cast on her broken wrist. Heading out into the hallway, still clad in her pyjamas she found Negan just leaving the bathroom, rubbing a towel through his damp hair. He was shirtless and his jeans sat low on his hips, and she would be lying to herself if she had said he wasn't attractive.

"Morning" he smiled. "Sleep ok?"

"Yeah, pretty well all things considered" she replied. "I was thinking of taking a shower, but I'm not really sure what to do about this?" she said lifting up her wrist.

"I got an idea, be right back" he said as he ducked out into the kitchen, returning with a few items bundled up in his arms. First he began to wrap her cast in a layer of cling film, and then he placed a small plastic bag over top and sealed it with some tape. "That should keep most of the water out" he told her. "Probably best to avoid getting that arm under the shower though".

"Thanks Negan" she smiled.

"There's a clean towel in there for you" he said as she made her way in, giving him a thank you kind of smile before closing the door behind her. Turning on the water, she set about opening up her bottles of shampoo and conditioner, along with her body wash. She knew it was going to be a tricky task with only one usable hand, and trying to do it under the water when she was wet and slippery would have been a nightmare. It didn't take long for the water to warm up and she set about washing. It wasn't exactly easy, and took a lot longer than usual, but she was glad to feel like herself again. Not that she hadn't had help at the hospital getting showered, but it was so awkward and uncomfortable having a nurse in there with you.

As she got out and dried herself off she realised she had stupidly forgot to bring in some clean clothes. It was probably the sight of Negan shirtless, he had her all distracted. She wrapped her towel securely around her body and opened the door just a crack. Negan could be heard bustling about the kitchen so she quickly dashed down the hall and into her room, closing the door behind her, hoping he hadn't seen.

When she emerged from her room, clean, dry and fresh she headed down to the kitchen where she was greeted by the familiar smell of bacon. "Something smells good" she exclaimed. "I thought you said you couldn't cook?" she laughed, as she took in his appearance, his slightly damp hair brushed back and he now had a tight white shirt covering his chest. Thank god for that, she wasn't sure how much more of him shirtless she could handle without sending her sex deprived self into over drive.

"Well… really I can't. My skills extend to bacon and eggs… and pancakes. Two breakfast foods a man can't live without" he chuckled as he looked her over. It was almost difficult not to stare. She was wearing a pair of tight dark blue jeans and a black tank top that clung nicely to her body, topped off with a plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up which hung lazily open. She looked gorgeous to say the least. He had never seen her dressed quite like that, it was very different than her usual somewhat baggy attire, not that he had found that unattractive one her. "New clothes?" he asked.

"Old ones" she smiled. "Apparently I wasn't allowed to wear anything too tight, 'Douchebag' didn't want to be embarrassed being seen with a _slut_ " she told Negan, using Kurt's own words, as well as Negan's nickname for the man.

"What a fucking dickhead" he chuckled. "Well I think you look great" he smiled. "And if you were my girl, I'd wanna show you off and make all the guys jealous" he chuckled making her blush, he always had the perfect thing to say. "You hungry?"

"Starving. I can't even remember the last time I ate bacon" she said, inhaling its delicious smell wafting through the kitchen.

"What douchebag didn't like bacon?" he asked with a laugh.

"Oh no… he _loved_ bacon. He had me cook it for him all the time. But I was never allowed to eat it. It was _his_ " she said in a mocking kind of tone. "He said if I ate things like that I would get too fat" she confessed.

"Are you serious? Fuck I hate that guy even more now" Negan growled. "There is fuck all to ya Darlin'… no way in hell could you ever be fat"

"Thanks" she smiled shyly.

"You can have all the damned bacon you want sweetheart" he grinned as he served her up a plate with a couple of bits of toast, a couple of poached eggs and a large serving of bacon. After he served himself up a plate, he grabbed her some pain killers and a glass of orange juice, he already knew she hated coffee, the he took a seat next to her at the breakfast bar.

Jessie shovelled the food down her throat as fast as humanly possible, while also trying to savour it. It was far better than her usual healthy cereal. She had almost forgotten how amazing bacon and eggs were.

"That good huh?" he asked as he eyed her now empty plate.

"That was delicious, the best bacon I've ever had… thank you" she smiled, a little embarrassed at the speed in which she had devoured the food.

"I love a woman with a good appetite" he grinned, and she got the feeling there was some kind of double meaning behind his words, but she wasn't going to bite at his sexual innuendo. That was dangerous territory, especially when the image of him shirtless was still stuck in her mind.

"So what's the plan for today?" he asked as he finished off his breakfast and downed the last of his coffee.

"Umm, to be honest I don't really know. I'm not used to not having things to do" she told him.

"Not having _orders_ you mean?" Implying that douchebag was some kind of slave driver, which would be about accurate.

"Yeah… that" she chuckled.

"Well, I haven't got work today, so how about I take you out somewhere?" he suggested.

"That sounds good. What did you have in mind?" she asked.

"It's a surprise" he smiled.

"Ok… do I need to bring anything?"

"Just put on some shoes that are comfortable for you to walk in" he told her, being as vague as possible.

Negan had driven them a little way out of town when he pulled up at what looked like some kind of nature reserve. "Up for a little bit of a walk?" he asked as he hopped out of his truck, grabbing a backpack and slinging it over his shoulders.

"Definitely, after being cooped up in hospital for a couple of days" she smiled.

They set out upon a small walking track with Negan leading the way. After about twenty minutes they came to a small clearing. "This is my favourite place" he grinned as he walked a little closer to the edge, Jessie following behind. As she looked out she could see miles of forest, and below them was a lake with lovely clear blue water. It was a beautiful spot.

"I can see why. It's gorgeous" she smiled as she took a deep breath of fresh air. For the first time in a long time, she felt truly free. "Thank you for sharing this with me" she smiled happily.

"My pleasure" he replied as he took a swig from a bottle of water and then handed it to her.

"I'll definitely be adding this to my sketch book" she said as she sat down on the ground near the edge of the cliff just taking it all in.

"If I had have told you where we were going, you could have brought it along" he said.

"That's ok. I kind of have a photographic memory"

"That's awesome" he smiled. "So what… you just see something once and it's memorised in your head and you can draw it from that?" he asked, a little curious.

'Yeah, that's basically it. That reminds me, I can show you my sketch book when we get back if you want" she offered.

"I'd love that" he smiled as he got up out of the dirt and offered her a hand up before they headed back down the trail. On the way back home it was close to lunch time so they stopped off at a little diner that Negan loved and had a bite to eat.

Back at his apartment Negan was going through his mail at the dining table when Jessie emerged from her room with her sketch book in hand, passing it over to him as she sat down in the other chair. "There's a lot of different things going on in there, not all of them are good" she chuckled, remembering all the different emotions she had been going through while sketching through the pages.

"I'll be the judge of that" he grinned as he flipped to the first page. There he saw a sketch of a flower, a simple rose in black and white. "Wow… that's pretty good" he smiled as he continued flipping his way through the pages, admiring each drawing, until he came across a particular one the really caught his eye. It was of a woman, hiding alone in the dark, it seemed as though she was in some sort of prison, caged by iron bars as she looked out at the moon in the sky. Negan looked at her for some sort of explanation as to what it represented, although he had a fairly good idea, he wanted to hear it from her.

"I would often stare out at the night sky" she told him. "Somehow it made me not feel so alone, even when I was feeling scared and trapped. It gave me some sort of comfort. Although the drawing may seem dark and depressing, there's some hope in there" she smiled.

"It's beautiful… I really like it" he told her seriously as he continued to flip through the book, admiring her drawings of different animals, landscapes and cars. She was very talented. He came across another one that caught his eye, "What about this one?" he asked her, and she looked over to see the drawing of her standing on the ledge of a high building, looking out at the town surrounding her.

"That one kind of has two meanings" she began. "It was not long before I met you that I drew this one. I was in a really dark place. I was torn between wanting to live, and wanting to just end it all. The girl… obviously me, is standing on the roof, contemplating whether to jump and face certain death below to escape the horrible life behind her. But on the other hand, she wants to live and she hopes for a new life. Wishing that she could evolve into something better and stronger, like a caterpillar changing into a butterfly. She wants to fly away and leave it all behind" she said.

"It's stunning Jess… just amazing" he gushed. "You are so talented… is there anything you can't do?" he asked, in awe of how truly amazing she really was.

"I can't sing" she laughed.

"We'll I'm not half bad, so between the two of us, I think we have everything covered" he chuckled in reply before flicking to the next page in the book, before Jessie could remember what was on it. Oh shit…. She really had some awkward explaining to do now!

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, leave me a review and let me know your thoughts.**

 **I'm glad that people are enjoying the caring and softer side of Negan. With this story not having a zombie apocalypse to turn him into a brutal murderer, I wanted to focus more on the man he could have been beforehand. I want to stick as close to the established Negan as possible, with his humour and his sexual innuendo, but more in an attractive and sexy kind of way and less vulgarity. I hope you appreciate it.**


	8. The Chase

**Thank you for the reviews. Things are about to get _interesting_ for Jessie and Negan. Enjoy...**

* * *

Negan stared at the page with a mixture of shock and awe written all over his face. On the paper before him was a very detailed pencil sketch of none other than himself. He assumed that it was from one of their many encounters down in the laundry room, but she had captured him perfectly. It was almost as though he was looking in a mirror if he'd had the same expression on his face. It was quite remarkable.

The drawing depicted him from his chest up, his signature charming smile plastered on his handsome face. His eyes lit up as he smiled, his gaze penetrating the viewer. He knew she must have drawn it from her impressive photographic memory, from a moment where he had been looking right at her. She even had the detail of his neatly trimmed salt and pepper beard down to perfection. Every little detail had been carefully drawn and he found himself wondering just how long she had spent on it.

"Wow" he exclaimed in a quiet whisper, not able to find any other words to describe it.

"That um… I can explain… uhhh, I know it seems a little creepy… um drawing you and all…" Jessie stuttered trying to get the words out to tell him exactly why there was a picture of him in her sketch book, other than the truth that she found him so damned hot she just couldn't help herself.

He chuckled in response to how tongue tied she was getting. "No need to explain Jess. I get it" he smiled.

"You do?"

"Of course… you think I'm sexy… hell I don't blame you. I'd make a pretty good model don't you think?" he chuckled, his tone confident like he knew he wasn't all that bad to look at but at the same time she could tell that he was joking around with her.

"You're an ass" she giggled.

"I bet you'd love to see that too huh. Want me to pose nude for your next drawing?" he teased.

Jessie's mind screamed 'fuck yes!' but luckily her brain to mouth filter was quick enough to shut that down. She opened her mouth to say something but no words came out.

"Oh now I have you all speechless… you're picturing me naked aren't you?" he laughed.

"I've seen enough" she countered, referring to their middle of the night exchange in the hallway when he was wearing just his briefs. 'God damn it' she scolded her filter, obviously it hadn't been quick enough to stop that one from slipping out.

"You sure about that?" he grinned cockily.

"I um… I-I…" Jessie stuttered, causing Negan to chuckle heartily.

"Relax Darlin'… I'm just fucking with you" he laughed. "You are too easy" he grinned.

"You wish I was easy" she countered with sass.

"Oh no Darlin'… I like you just the way you are" he smiled. "I love a good game of cat and mouse. The chase is thrilling… and sexy" he said, his grin growing wider.

"You are such a tease!"

"You don't know the half of it"

"I think I'm familiar enough with it" she smiled, hinting at the fact that all his innuendo and him walking around shirtless, or better yet near naked was a huge tease.

"Good to know Darlin'… good to know" he smiled as he glanced back down at the page. "But seriously, all jokes aside. This is fucking amazing! You have such talent" he smiled.

"Thank you" she grinned happily, as she quickly slid the book away from him before he had a chance to look any further through the pages.

"You hiding something else in there?" he asked, his eyebrow cocked in a way that she could only describe as downright sinfully sexy.

"Nope" she replied quickly as she hugged the book to her body. "Nothing… nope. There's no more to see" she tried to cover as she stood up.

"You're lying… I can see it in those beautiful blue eyes. What are you hiding from me Darlin'?" he asked as he stood with her, a devilish look plastered all over his sexy face.

"I'm not hiding anything. There's nothing you need to see" she told him.

"Oh I don't doubt that… but I'm picking there's something that I _want_ to see" he grinned.

"Well… you can't see it" she told him as she made a run for it, and Negan was hot on her tail and she giggled in delight. Running down the hallway and into her room, Negan was close behind as he tackled her gently down onto the bed, tickling at her waist as she held the sketch book underneath her curled up body. "I'm not showing you" she giggled in protest as his fingers wormed their way under her tank top, delightfully tickling at her sensitive skin.

"You sure about that Darlin'… coz I am very skilled in the art of torturing someone to get what I want" he chuckled as he tickled her a little harder, avoiding her injured ribs, causing her to laugh even louder.

"I… I can't…" she choked out in between laughs.

"It's dirty isn't it" he teased. "You've got filthy drawings in there… aww Darlin' are you embarrassed" he chuckled. "Oh… are they of me?" he asked cockily as he continued his gentle assault on her body.

"No" she laughed. "They're not dirty… Please…." She giggled, the tickling almost unbearable but at the same time she felt a warmth spreading throughout her belly at the closeness of him, and his hands on her body began to excite her.

"Show me and I'll stop" Negan bargained.

"Never!" Jessie laughed as she tried to roll away from him, but only ended up pinned on her back, the sketch book still clung tightly in her arms.

"Alright… just remember, you brought this on yourself" Negan laughed. He knew he had the perfect opportunity to 'torture' her as her hands were too preoccupied grasping at the book to fight him off. Of course if she really wanted him to stop, all she had to do was say so and he would. But right now, her protests were just meaningless, she was betrayed by her infectious giggling and he loved how it just lit up her face. "Don't say I didn't warn you" he smiled as his hands went back to her sides and he slid her tank top up and continued to tickle at the sensitive flesh, earning him yet another beautiful laugh. Stepping it up just a little more he brought his face down upon her skin, his lips gently nipping at the flesh causing her to squirm and giggle beneath him.

"Negan… please…" she ground out between laughs.

"Agree to show me and this will all be over" he chuckled. If Jessie was being honest with herself she actually didn't want him to stop. The feeling of his hands on her body was already driving her wild and then he had to go and add his lips to the mix… that was just dangerous! She was getting more and more turned on by the second. She really liked Negan, and there was no doubt that she was very attracted to him, but she was worried about taking things too fast. But the more he touched her skin, the more that worry was fading away.

"You'll never break me" she giggled.

"Is that a challenge Darlin? Coz you ain't seen nothing yet" he smiled as he returned his mouth to her skin, nipping gently with his teeth as his beard scratched delightfully at her sensitive flesh leaving a fire in their wake.

"Ahh shit" Jessie laughed, "Okay… okay I give in…" she giggled, unable to take any more of his delightful torture.

"That wasn't so hard now was it?" Negan grinned in triumph. "Hand it over" he said with his hand outstretched as he sat down on her bed, helping her up.

"Fine…" she mumbled, her face already red with embarrassment at what he was about to see. Or was it because she was insanely turned on by him and was damn near on the brink of orgasm beneath him as he nipped deliciously at her exposed skin? Damn she had it bad. And damn it had been a while!

Negan flipped through the book until he got to the page in question. "This is what you were so scared to show me?" he asked as he eyed the drawing carefully. It was as though someone had taken a snapshot of one of their moments down in the laundry room. Jessie was perched on the table in her usual spot, and Negan stood between her legs his hand cupping her face as he pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. He remembered that moment like it was just yesterday. The image burned vividly in his mind, if he tried hard enough he could almost taste her on his lips. That moment had a huge effect on him, and clearly it had on her too.

"Not so much scared" she admitted. "More embarrassed" she laughed, ducking her head.

"Why would you be embarrassed?"

"I don't know… I guess I didn't want you thinking I was weird or creepy. Like some stalker that fantasises about kissing you in the laundry room" she laughed.

"Do you?" he asked as he looked at her seriously, confusion was written on her face, not really sure what he meant by the question.

"Do I what?"

"Do you fantasise about me?" he grinned cockily. He loved making her all flustered, she looked so damned cute.

"Shut up!" she laughed as she nudged him with her shoulder.

"If it helps… that picture is burned into my mind too" he admitted as she looked at him questioningly. It took all he had not to lean in and kiss her in that moment, but he didn't want to scare her off. After all that she had been through, he wanted to let her come to him. He enjoyed the thrill of the chase, but what he enjoyed even more was being so irresistible to a woman that she couldn't help but act on it. He would play this game for as long as it took if it meant she would give in to him.

Reaching up Jessie ran her fingertips across his salt and pepper beard until they reached his lips. She watched his lips part ever so slightly as her fingertips danced softly along them, his eyes watching her intently. Raising her eyes to meet his, she felt him smile softly beneath her fingers. "How are you so god damned attractive" she muttered as she returned her hand to his cheek and leaned in slowly, tentatively pressing her lips against his before drawing back to look him in the eye once more. There was no going back now…

* * *

 **I hope you liked this chapter, this is just a little taste of what is about to come... stay tuned!**

 **Please leave a review and let me know your thoughts. Thanks!**


	9. Overwhelming Intensity

**Thanks to everyone reading and following this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter. WARNING... this chapter contains pure filthy Negan/Jessie SMUT. Read on at your own risk! :) Enjoy...**

* * *

Negan smiled at her with his usual sexy charm, his eyes darkened with desire. Part of her brain was telling her to slow down, but the rest of it was in overdrive. Her senses had gone completely wild with the smell of him so close to her, and the feel of his lips against her skin. Leaning in she kissed him again, this time a little more confident with what she was doing. His soft lips felt like heaven against hers and his beard tingled against her skin.

Breaking apart the kiss she panted softly, his name a mere whisper escaping her lips and boy did the sound turn him on. "I- I don't know… I-It's been so long" she stuttered, trying to find the right words to explain her situation.

"We don't have to take this any further if you're not ready Darlin'… I can be patient" he told her. "It's ok if you don't want this"

"I- I do… I do want it… I just" she said, tripping all over herself with how nervous he was making her.

"Relax Darlin'… take a breath" he whispered as his lips brushed against her cheek. "Just say the word and I'll stop" he told her as he trailed soft, warm kisses along her jaw, before travelling down her neck. The simple touch sent shivers down her spine and she felt her body tremble with excitement and anticipation. Her breathing quickened the more he continued and a familiar heat pooled in her lower belly, a fire igniting between her thighs as she ached for him.

"I… I… Don't stop…" she whispered, enjoying the feeling of his lips devouring the soft skin of her neck way too much. She felt him smile against her as the words left her mouth. He was definitely enjoying this as much as she was.

As he encouraged her to lay back on the bed he continued to explore her body with his lips, trailing from her neck down to her collarbone where he nipped lightly at the flesh with his teeth, noticing the way it made her tremble beneath him. "Negan…" she whispered, the sound driving him wild. It may have just been the sexiest thing he had ever heard. With her earlier statement 'it's been so long' he wondered how long it had actually been for her, because what he was doing was clearly getting her fired up. Clearly that fuck head wasn't doing his job. Was it rude to ask?… Fuck it, he thought, he never was a fan of boundaries anyway.

"How longs it been Darlin'?"

"Years" she mumbled shyly.

"Years?" he questioned, a little surprised.

"Apparently I wasn't good enough… he preferred hookers" she admitted. "Not that I cared… I was thankful".

"Fuck… his loss" Negan smiled. "He clearly didn't know a thing about women. He ever actually get you off Darlin'?" he asked curiously, knowing he was probably pushing the boundaries too far but for some reason he felt a strong need to know. Jessie shook her head in response and he looked at her amazed.

"Never?", again she shook her head. "What about before him?"

"Nope. There was only one other, in high school".

"Seriously? Wow" Negan replied, noticing the way she began to shy away from him, like she thought it was her fault or something.

"Don't worry Darlin' it aint you…You've just been with the wrong guys sweetheart" he told her with a smile as he brought his lips back down to her skin, kissing the soft flesh of her chest, just above her breasts. He could hear her breathing grow more rapid at his actions, and feel the steady rise and fall of her chest beneath his lips. His hand left trails up and down her waist as he continued to explore her skin with his lips. "Fuck your gorgeous" he mumbled against her skin, the vibrations of his deep tone sending shivers throughout her body that didn't go unnoticed.

With his thigh perched carefully between her legs as he held most of his weight off her body, he could feel her start to involuntarily grind against him, dying to feel more friction. "Did you ever get yourself off Darlin'?" he asked curiously, and she nodded in reply, unable to form any words with the way his lips were gently assaulting her skin. He was pleased at her answer, at least she hadn't gone without completely, that would be a damn shame.

Negan's hand drifted to the top of her jeans, his fingertips dancing dangerously just beneath the waistband and he could feel her hips rising up to his touch. "Negan I- I don't… I don't know" she whispered trying to find the right words to say.

"If you want me to stop, just say the word" he told her.

"Please don't… please don't stop" she panted softly. A familiar feeling was building within her but it was way more intense than anything she had ever experienced. A fire burned throughout her core and her body ached for him, something she had never felt before. She craved more of him, more of his touch, more of his kiss. She wanted to feel it all. The uncontrollable feeling kept building within her and as his hand drifted down ghosting over her panties she felt like she might explode. Negan could feel her trembling beneath him and he could tell that it was through excitement. Removing his hand he unbuttoned her jeans, pulling down the zipper to allow himself better access.

Before continuing down he helped her out of her tank top, admiring the sight of her chest, covered in only a bra. "Fucking beautiful" he growled as his lips returned to her skin, making her body arch up off the mattress. His hand slid back down her body, dipping slowly beneath the band of her panties. Making his way over her smooth mound his fingers reached her aching clit and she gasped at the sensation, her hips pushing up into him of their own accord.

"Negan…" she gasped in a quiet whisper.

"You okay?" he asked, making sure she wanted him to continue. She looked at him, her eyes partly closed with desire and she gave him a shy smile and nodded in reply. He began to circle his finger over her sensitive clit and her breathing turned into small gasps as she was overwhelmed by the pleasure.

"Shit" she panted, causing him to smile as he captured her lips with his own.

He unclasped her bra, which conveniently was located at the front, drawing the material aside to reveal her gorgeous perky breasts. "Jesus…" he growled. "You're fucking sexy as hell Jess" he told her, making her blush. His mouth sought out one of her nipples and he gently teased it with his tongue, while his fingers continued to gently caress her clit. He could feel her vibrating beneath him and he knew she was balancing dangerously on the edge of orgasm. He turned his attention to the other breast, enjoying the way her nipples hardened at his touch, only making his dick harden even more within the confines of his jeans. He sped up his movements ever so slightly and enjoyed the way her hips bucked against his hand, aching for more. Her body started to tremble uncontrollably and Jessie had no idea what the hell was happening to her. She had never felt anything so intense in her life.

"Wait… stop, stop" she begged and Negan immediately withdrew his hand.

"What's the matter Jessie?" he asked, pausing everything he was doing.

"I feel like I'm gonna wet myself" she laughed a little embarrassed.

"Aww Darlin'… you are fucking adorable" he smiled. "You aren't gonna wet yourself" he assured her. "Well not in the way you think" he grinned cockily and she looked at him in confusion. "You were just on the brink of what felt like a fucking intense orgasm" he chuckled.

"That's what that was!?" she asked in shock. "I've never felt anything like that in my life!" he giggled.

"I told you sweetheart. You've been with the wrong guys. Guys who have no idea how to please a woman. If you want me to keep going, I can show you just how amazing I can make you feel" he grinned.

"Please" she begged, wanting nothing more than for him to make her orgasm.

"Alright then" he smiled as he helped her shimmy out of her tight jeans, followed quickly by her panties. He didn't miss the way she became very shy and nervous, trying to hide her body away from him. "Oh Darlin'… you don't need to be shy. You're fucking beautiful. You're perfect… don't hide from me"

Slowly he felt her relax beneath him and he returned his lips to her body, kissing his way up her flat stomach until he reached her breasts again, paying them a lot of attention. When he felt her body relax completely he slid his hand back down her waist and over her hips, continuing his journey until he reached the spot between her legs. Pushing gently on her thighs he parted her legs enough to allow him access, before placing his leg in between to keep them open.

Negan was still fully clothed and he couldn't care less about getting himself off at this point. All he was focussed on was making Jessie feel good. It was such a shame that no man had ever worshipped her gorgeous body in the way she deserved, but he was glad that he would get to be the first. Carefully he ran a finger through her slick folds and was delighted by how wet she was.

"Mmm Darlin'… you're soaked" he whispered against her breasts before returning his focus to her lips, loving the blush that had crept up on her cheeks. He travelled his fingers back up to her clit where he began to rub her once more, very quickly bringing her back to the brink.

"Fuck… Negan" she panted as the familiar intense feeling began to overwhelm her senses once more, her body trembling with pleasure.

"That's it Jess… embrace that feeling sweetheart. Let it overtake you" he whispered in his low seductive tone, guiding her through the feelings.

"Fuck Negan… I… It's too much" she panted, the feeling overwhelming her entire system, she felt like she was going to explode.

"Trust me Darlin'" he whispered. "Just let go and embrace it" he instructed and she nodded as she willed her body to relax a little.

Negan moved his thumb to her clit, resuming the delightful circular motion that had her body writhing beneath him. He claimed her lips and kissed her passionately as a finger sought out her entrance. He teased the area and felt her buck against him, and he looked at her with an unspoken question and she nodded for him to continue. He kissed her once more, his tongue seeking out her own as he dipped a finger inside her wet pussy, getting as deep as he could, loving the way she tightened around him.

"Fuck" she mumbled against his kiss as her body trembled violently. He curled his finger inside of her as his thumb kept its delicious rhythm on her clit and he felt her body begin to spasm violently. "Shit Negan…" she panted, almost in a scream as the feeling overtook her. "I… I-I…" she muttered.

"Embrace it Darlin'" he whispered as he kissed her once more, continuing his work with his hands as her body shook and rocked against him.

"Ahhh Negan…. Fuck…" she screamed as the intense feeling flooded her body and her pussy contracted around his finger. Her body continued to convulse beneath him as she rode the waves of the most intense orgasm she had ever felt in her life. "Shit…" she panted breathlessly as he planted soft kisses against her neck. "Holy hell" she gasped as she slowly began to come down from her high and Negan withdrew his hand. "That was…" she began.

"Fucking incredible" he finished. "I've never seen anything so god damned sexy in my fucking life" he gushed as he claimed her lips once more.

"I can't even describe how fucking amazing that was" she panted, still trying to catch her breath.

"A pretty memorable first proper orgasm huh?" he grinned cockily.

"It was so good I thought I was gonna pass out" she laughed. She watched as Negan brought his hand to his mouth and licked her juices from his finger, a sight that had her instantly even more aroused by.

"I want you" she whispered as she tugged at the hem of his shirt.

"You sure Darlin'? Coz I can wait" he smiled, ever the gentleman.

"Please Negan… I need you… now" she whispered, and he knew at that moment this woman was going to damn near be the death of him, and there was no way he would turn her down.

* * *

 **I hope you all loved this chapter as much as I did. Please review and let me know what you thought. Thanks!**


	10. I'm Yours

**Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing this story so far. I have really enjoyed writing it and exploring the character of Negan before the apocalypse. I hope you enjoyed it to.**

* * *

Negan stood patiently beside the bed as Jessie began to undress him, starting with his shirt. Slowly and torturously she drew it up his body, her hands caressing him as she went, her fingertips leaving behind a delightful fire on his skin. Lifting it over his head and arms she tossed it aside as her eyes roamed over his chest. He fingers traced the outlines of his tattoos, paying attention to each and every one, almost like she was mapping them in her mind. "So sexy" she whispered softly. Looking back up at him, their eyes connected and she could see the desire burning in his hazel orbs. Reaching up she ran her fingers over the scruff of his salt and pepper beard, loving the sensation beneath her hands. She pressed her lips softly to his in a gentle and passionate kiss, but it wasn't enough, she needed more, she craved more. She deepened the kiss, parting her lips to allow his tongue entrance, fighting him in a delicious battle for dominance.

Her hands slid down his body until she reached his belt, she made short work of undoing it, followed quickly after by the button and zipper of his jeans. She worked the fabric down his slender legs, until he could step out of them. Negan stood before her in nothing but his underwear and she suddenly became very nervous. It had been so long since she had seen a man naked, let alone had sex. His arousal was evident beneath the tight fabric, and she could tell he was impressive without even seeing all of him. She wondered if she could even fit him in.

She ghosted her fingers along his shaft, over top of the fabric, and he let out a long groan of pleasure mixed with need. Jessie could feel him twitch beneath her fingertips and the thought that she had made him so hard excited her. She grasped him over the fabric and he let out a quiet hiss in response., fueling the fire deep within her belly.

"Are you sure about this?" he whispered as he gripped her hand, stopping her from going any further.

"Absolutely" she said with a shy smile. Hooking her fingers into the waistband of his briefs, she slid them down his legs and tossed them away. Her eyes swept hungrily over his naked body, taking in the sight of his very impressive hard on. "Wow" she whispered in almost a giggle.

Negan could sense her apprehension at the sheer size of him. "I'll be gentle" he assured her as he leaned down, pressing his lips to the soft flesh of her neck, making her moan in pleasure. Picking her up, he held her against his body as he climbed onto the bed, laying her down and settling carefully between her legs. He knew that she was already well and truly ready for him, but he wanted to draw the moment out for as long as possible. So he trailed kisses all over her body, paying special attention to her breasts, bringing her back to the edge of orgasm before he readied himself to enter her.

He looked at her, the unspoken question in his eyes and she urged him to continue, digging her heels into his thighs to guide him closer to her entrance. Negan groaned at the delightful feel of her wrapped around him as he pushed himself in, only as far as the tip. Teasing her, he gently pushed in and out of her, stretching her just a little more each time so that the full feeling of him wasn't too overwhelming.

"Please Negan… I need more. I need all of you" she purred seductively.

Her words were almost his undoing, and it took all he had to reign himself in. She was so damn sexy and when she talked like that, it had him damn near exploding. "Patience Jess" he chuckled, all but a whisper in her ear as his lips left sweet trails along her skin, arousing her to no end. He could feel her bucking beneath him, eager for him to be deep inside of her.

"Negan" she panted breathlessly. "Please" she begged.

When he felt he had teased her enough, slowly he pushed himself all the way inside her, stilling himself when he was buried to the hilt, making sure he didn't finish too early and allowing her time to adjust. He wanted to savour the moment, and he wanted to give her more pleasure too, but god damn did she feel fucking amazing.

"Shit Darlin'" he growled in his deep gravely tone. "You're so damn tight, you feel incredible around my cock" he smiled.

Jessie ground herself against him, trying to encourage him to move and he got the hint. He began a slow and steady rhythm, his strokes long and purposeful, drawing out every little bit of pleasure from her that he possible could. After a few minutes she was already panting and writhing beneath him and he knew that she was close to orgasm. She looked so sexy with her gorgeous blue eyes hooded with desire.

"Oh shit Negan" she panted, her breaths coming out in short little gasps as the feeling started to overtake her whole body. She shook violently as he brought her closer and closer to the edge his thrusts becoming quicker and harder, and he knew that the moment she lost it, he would lose himself too. He refrained from rubbing her clit, determined to make her come from penetration alone. Not only to satisfy his own ego, but to make sure she knew there was absolutely nothing wrong with her body.

"Come for me Jessie… come around me" he whispered in his devilishly sexy voice, and that was all it took. Her orgasm erupted like a volcano, sending a delightful fire throughout her body as she tightened around his cock, and he followed right behind her, releasing himself with a primitive kind of growl. "Jeeesus" he groaned with pleasure as he collapsed against her, their sweaty naked bodies tangled beneath the sheets.

"No one has ever made me feel anything like that" Jessie grinned, still reeling from her multiple orgasms.

He wished he could have taken even longer, worshipping her body and making her orgasm over and over. But he was desperate to be inside her, the way she was making him feel he couldn't wait any longer. When he was good to go again, he would definitely be drawing it out, for hours if he could. He wanted to give this woman all the pleasure in the world.

"You give me the chance and I'll make you feel that good every damn day" he told her with his usual charming smirk, laced with confidence.

"I'm all yours" she smiled, as she gestured to her naked body sprawled beside him.

"Mmmm I like the sound of that. Fuck I can't believe no one has treated you like the goddess that you are. You're fucking beautiful, you know that right?" he whispered as he planted sweet kisses along her jaw.

"The more you say it, the more I'm starting to think it might be true"

"Oh believe me Darlin'… I wouldn't lie to you. You're fucking beyond gorgeous. I could make love to you all god damned day" he growled sexily and she giggled in reply as she lay snuggled in to his side, her fingers running over the dusting of hair on his muscular chest.

For the first time in a long time Jessie felt truly happy and free. Who would have thought that this perfect man would come along and save her from the nightmare of a life she was trapped in and show her all the things she had been missing. She was very grateful that he had come into her life. In her situation, most people just looked the other way… but not Negan. He was her knight in shining armour. She knew that whatever came her way from now on, everything would be okay if she had him by her side.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading and please leave me a review and let me know your thoughts.**

 **I've decided that this is a good place to finish this story, thanks for sticking with me your reviews have been much appreciated! Keep an eye out for any future Negan stories, as I'm sure there will be plenty. I am obsessed with the man!**


End file.
